


Dancing

by Danielmcfilms



Series: Danielmcfilms’s Ship Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Goku just wants Bulma to be happy, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielmcfilms/pseuds/Danielmcfilms
Summary: Bulma has a accident in the lab and Goku wants to cheer her up
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Son Goku
Series: Danielmcfilms’s Ship Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dancing

Bulma often considered herself one of, if not the, luckiest person in the world (among other things, but that’s beside the point). She was heiress to the largest company in the world, which also meant that she was the richest girl in the world. She had a body that made heads turn and girls jealous, even despite her bluish- lavender hair (but she was frequently informed by her previous boyfriend that it just made her look exotic). To accompany her looks, Bulma also possessed an extremely high IQ and had six Ph.D.’s at the young age of twenty-three.

But all those things, she considered nothing when compared to her husband, Son Goku. Her wonderful, handsome husband, if he was a bit naive and muscle headed. Bulma could still remember meeting him sixteen years where she shot him in the head, which in her defense he did tank a car head-on.

And the bullets… 

It would be worth mentioning that Goku was the strongest person in the world. Bulma smiled at another memory of a giant dragon and a blue imp as she pulled herself from her work to admire it. A strange helmet with spider eye lenses that would cover the wearer's face. 

“Watch’u got there?” Goku, with his messy hair and orange gi, asked as he gently wrapped his arms around Bulma’s waist. Judging by his smell, he had just come back from a training session with one of the robots she designed for him. “looks cool.”

“I’ll show you, just stand right there,” Bulma responded before she put on the strange helmet. Grinning wildly from under it, she pressed a button on the side and waited for it to start. The helmet began to heat up and Bulma, realizing what was about to happen, throwing the helmet off in time to watch it catch fire.

* * *

“I’m sorry your thingy didn’t work blew up,” Goku tried to console his upset wife. Bulma always got like this when something she made blew up, pouty, and sad. 

Goku didn’t like it when Bulma when she got like this.

The martial artist racked his head to think of something, anything, to cheer the brooding woman next to him. The idea came just as suddenly as the helmet's explosion… 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Goku asked.

Bulma looked up at him questioningly before responding. “You don’t like movies.”

“Yeah, but you do and you look like you need cheering up,” Goku explained. Bulma continued to stare at the martial artist for a minute before smiling slightly and standing up to walk out.

“Sure.”

* * *

Bulma petted Goku’s head, which at some point managed to find its way to her lap during the movie, as the couple in the movie slowly danced during the end credits. Bulma let out a yawn and Goku made to move off. 

“It’s late, we should probably go to bed,” Bulma said. 

“Probably, but can we do something real quick first?” Goku responded.

“What?”

“That,” Goku said, pointing to the tv.

“You want to dance?”

“Yeah, it looked relaxing.” Goku smiled and put his hand behind his head before letting out a small chuckle.

“Do you even know how?”

“Could ya teach me, pretty please?”

Bluma let out a sigh that turned into a chuckle. “Fine, come here and put your right hand on my waist.” Goku nodded and complied. “Now grab my left hand with yours.”

It was late and the only light source was the glow of the tv, but still, Bulma guided Goku through a basic box step. And it was during this dance that the rest of the world faded away until it seemed that the two people left were the married couple. It was during this moment of complete focus that Bulma laid her head down on Goku’s shoulder as they stopped dancing and started hugging.

“Thank you,” The blue-haired woman whispered.

“For what?” Goku responded.

“For trying.”

* * *


End file.
